


AURA

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hugs, K-pop References, Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: “You’re a vampire, you need to leave me alone.” His voice quivered, trying to ignore the feeling of the frosty hand stroking his peach tinted cheek.“And You’re a pixie, but i can’t seem to stay away”





	1. The Salvaging

Luscious juices ran down his pointy chin, trickling from his pink stained lips and onto the crook of his jawline. He bit into the flesh slowly, cherishing each and every little spark of flavour that ran across his tongue and through his yellow veins.

He was so emerged in the flavour, the taste of the succulent bulb placed between his lips that he almost missed his mother’s voice calling him from the other side of the hut with her utmost power and playful frustration. “Taeyong, sweetie” She waved a sparkling hand in front of his face, catching the attention of his emerald eyes. “You’d think your falling in love with that peach, come, we are practicing powers tonight”

Taeyong quickly swallowed the remains of his favourite fruit before jumping up happily from the wooden log he was sitting on before. He followed the pretty glitter that fell from his mothers fuchsia wings that stretched nearly to the ceiling of the hut, they were always beautiful to Taeyong, she matched her eyes.

She moved out into the balcony, her voice becoming low so she didn’t wake his father who was sleeping deeply in the back of the hut, he wasn’t very well. Taeyong wasn’t told what was wrong, only that he was becoming weak.

Taeyong smiled as he looked at the view beyond the balcony - The forest stretched wide across the plain, bright malachite trees that stretched up high into the sky. Taeyong noticed small shooting stars sparkling in the navy skies. He could see faintly in the distance the local pond was glowing brightly, small figures flying around it happily and the loud happy cries of his community as they splashed around the water, wings glittering and the sparkles that fell from them falling onto the shards of grass around the pond.

Taeyong was six when he first experienced an aura day.

Aura day, the day in which all the pixies gathered to practice powers and build friendships, they would eat dinner, each mother of the household picking the freshest fruit in the forest and listen to the most beautiful tunes that echoed within the forest. His cousin Mark was sat on the edge of the balcony, his aqua wings moving quickly with excitement, this would be the first time Mark would get to use his powers.

“Taeyong! Tae! Tae!” Mark beamed with excitement, his small legs carrying himself over to Taeyong (he hadn’t learnt how to fly yet) and wrapping his arms around him — He smelt like raspberries. “I’m gonna be a real pixie tonight!”

The night was going smoothly, Mark had discovered his aura of calming, the blue smoke echoed around him quickly, picking him from the floor and throwing him into the air and then everyone felt calm, weakness and satire running through everyone’s veins.

“Finally! We need some calmness in this hut!” His mother joked. Her aura was happiness.

Taeyong still hasn’t discovered his aura. Taeyong ate many peaches, his little legs danced to the music of the harp. He was happy. He didn’t think anything could ruin this night.

Taeyong was six when he first saw a vampire.

The harp had suddenly stopped. The giggles of the pixies fell silent. His mother stilled. Mark frowned, the adults pushed children behind their backs. The wind picked up, the leaves from the trees rustled with eeriness. The pond turned black. The wings disappeared as pixies hid behind tree trunks. A dark shadow fell on the floorboards of the balcony. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes. They were dark red, surrounded by a thick black line. He saw him smirk, red lips twerking up revealing a sharp set of teeth. Taeyong cried.

“Get inside”

Taeyong was pushed inside, the older pixies hiding them under the tables, locking the doors.

But Taeyong’s mother was still outside, the calmness of Mark’s aura made her bones feel weak, she couldn’t run in time. Taeyong saw her through the window. Her wings were limp and the sparkles had faded. “Don’t hurts the kids, don’t hurt my Taeyong, i beg, please”

That was the last time Taeyong heard his mothers voice. He saw the dark man grab her neck, his face burrowing inside the crook of her shoulder. She was dead. The vampire laughed, eyes turning towards the children under the table.

He met Taeyong’s eyes again through the window, before he disappeared.


	2. Garlic Garden

Twenty berries, a dozen pears and five apples. It wasn't a sufficient batch, but he couldn't find much more to pick within the limits of his community.  
He was late to the salvaging, the older pixies had beat him to it, stealing away the freshest strawberries and brightest verdigris cabbage, ready to feed their respectful hut families later on.  
He needed to collect enough to feed his hut for the next few days; aura day was approaching.  
Aura day wasn't the same to it was when Taeyong was six.  
The pixie’s don't celebrate anymore, instead they hide, they lock up the doors and freeze the latches shut.  
The fruit would be gone in a few hours prior bringing it home to the hut, Mark had grown to love pears as he got older, he’d eat them all before the older fairies had even woken up and had a chance to eat any.

“I need some garlic” Taeyong noted to himself, heading in the direction of the harvesting field, it wasn't too far away so he could just walk. His wings were aching and he disliked using his energy on flying in unneeded situations. Plus, he found it healing when walking through the forest and seeing the trees and bright perennial's. 

Taeyong passed by the pond on his way, the grass was lambent in all its shining glory that if he stared too long his vision began to go blurry.  
Today, The water of the pond was a bright pastel pink. He liked best when the water turned a vivid lavender colour, it calmed him, but the lavender only seemed to appear when the weather became cooler.  
He noted the bubbles popping around the surface and edges, being exploded by the prods of young pixies.  
Taeyong wished he could swim, but he couldn’t get his wings wet, they’d falter. The vast area of open space was occupied with frolicking pixies, running, flying and laughing so loud it echoed through the forest.  
He noticed the younger pixies sat in a huddle, wings all glowing different colours, sharing around a small box of raspberries and throwing cut up pieces of peaches and apple at one another with bright smiles plastered on their sparkling faces.  
Taeyong wished they would stop wasting good food that could be eaten by families, but he wasn't about to stop their fun. 

He continued walking, hooking his arm between the woven basket that held the fruit he had collected.  
As he set off to leave about the open space and pathway, heading back under the trees of the forest, his walkway was blocked.

His vision was fogged by crimson smoke spots of glitter jumping around before a pixie appeared, his wings fluttering as they moved his short legs to the ground.  
He was smaller than Taeyong, only by a few inches, his soft features and smooth skin made it clear he was younger than him too.  
Taeyong’s eyes settled on his wavy hair for a moment, he noticed that each strand was a different shade of red; some wine, some coral. It matched the smoke that had appeared before. He was clearly a red aura, Red Aura people are enthusiastic and energetic individuals, forever on the lookout for new some adventures. They are adventurous with food, travel. The mantra of the Red fit all of the appearance just from the smile he presented.

“Sorry if I startled you!”

Taeyong laughed at his brightness, the pearl colour of his round teeth almost blinding. “Dont’ worry about it, kid. You should be more careful when flying though” He was kind to him, Taeyong was always kind. 

“I actually wanted to ask you something” The younger surprised him, he didn’t fly into him as an accident after all. “You’re the adult fairy with no aura, right?” 

Taeyong knew he wasn’t trying to be rude, or upset him, but he couldn’t help the feeling of his heart drop into his stomach. He wasn’t offended, Red Aura people are direct, to the point and forthright and are not afraid to make their point of view heard. However, he felt ashamed. Taeyong was always proud of his ability to tell the truth. He didn’t lie.  
“Yes, now if you would excuse me” He tried to push pass the younger fairy, but his wrist was grabbed. 

“You’re really brave” He smiled. “I have a feeling you’ll find you’ll find you’re aura soon, and besides, your white hair and wings really suit you” 

Taeyong smiled. Sometimes people mistook him for having silver aura, but his hair and wings were a few shades too light. “Thank you, thank you very much” He nodded, he noticed the other’s eyes ghost over the bright red apple in his basket and gulp, Taeyong grabbed the apple and held it out to him. “Here, have a great day”

-

 

When Taeyong finally reached the large harvest garden, he headed in the direction to where the green pixies had been farming the garlic, ready for the community to place outside of the doors of their huts.  
Taeyong loved the harvest garden, full of deep purple rubarb’s, emerald lettuce and all types of placid flowers. The only downside was that the vegetables were always off limits to take, minus the garlic. He slowly made his way around, appreciating the way the rays of the sun leaked through the gaps of the trees and bouncing of the petals of rainbow flowers. 

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a glow of light jade wings moving around the garden, long dark brown hair falling between them, the pixie bent to pick up some garlic cloves. When she turned, Taeyong instantly recognised the green freckled faced female. Her emerald eyes noticeable from three miles away.  
“Seulgi!” He called out loudly, catching her eyes, she waved brightly, still on the other side of the garden.

“Taeyong, theres some good gloves of garlic over here!” She pointed to an area by her feet. “I have to run, ill catch up with you later!” Without replying, he watched puffs of green smoke rise, her body quickly shrinking before he saw her fly away. He wished he had some more time to speak to her, he hasn’t seen her much since he left the school last year, but it was a busy time of year, he understood she had places to be.

Taeyong made his way over to where she was once stood, she was right about there being good cloves here. As Taeyong wrapped a small hand around the bulb, the sunlight that was once shining on the garden had disappeared, turning the grass and flowers dull.  
Taeyong noticed that the birds had stopped chirping and that the garden was now in complete silence. He felt heavy, small goosebumps rising over his skin. He felt as though something was wrong. 

He stood up quickly, eyes quickly scanning around the garden, he spotted something moving around him, so fast that it was merely a blur of black shadow.  
He knew probably should leave, assuming that a bear or jaguar had made itself into the community by mistake. He couldn’t move. His feet didn’t move, maybe he was a little too curious, instead he followed the blur of shadow, until it stopped. 

Taeyong’s eyes met another pair, but these eyes were a bright ruby, with a line of black surrounding them. His body just a few inches away from his own, but he didn’t see any colourful wings, only the darkness of his attire and paleness of his skin.

Taeyong was twenty when he first heard a vampire’s voice.

“You know we aren’t actually afraid of garlic, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!  
> I'm trying to put up chapters frequently.  
> Please leave any comments or kudos, its appreciated!


	3. Very Fascinating

“You know we aren’t actually afraid of garlic, right?”

Taeyong stilled, he felt as though his body had been frozen by a spell; but it was just his fear rippling through each and every vein of his warm body.

He was staring into the eyes of a vampire. 

The vampire chuckled a little, ruby red lips parting for just a second before his expression faltered, a dark eyebrow rising. 

Taeyong didn’t reply, instead he gulped, as the figure took a few steps forward.  
He closed his eyes as he prepared himself to feel sharp fangs sinking into his shimmering flesh and the impact of his body hitting the ground.  
His eyes began to hurt at how harsh they were closed, his body tense and hunched but nothing happened, just silence. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you” The vampire said, almost laughing at the fear that was radiating from the smaller pixie.  
Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open slowly, catching eyes with the vampire again. “Yet”.

Taeyong tried to transform into his smaller self and fly away, but his body was too weak from the fear and disbelief of the current situation; He wasn’t expecting to see a vampire in broad daylight, he thought was impossible, but here he was. “Don’t kill me, I have family”  
He felt desperate, he didn’t want to die and leave no one to make sure Mark grows up safely. 

“I just told you, I’m not going to hurt you” Surprisingly, the owner of the red eyes voice didn’t sound as menacing as he was expecting, but he still didn’t move his eyes from the grass below his feet. “I don’t really know how I ended up here, I was just walking looking for my cat and suddenly I fell down a hill and now I’m here”.

His voice was laced with humour, hard to tell if he was being kind or alluring.  
Taeyong finally looked at him, this time his eyes scanned his face in more detail, his forehead was covered with jet black hair. One side of his hair shaved, exposing a ear with no point, but only a round curve of flesh. It was foreign to Taeyong. 

“Anyway, I should find my way home before I get hungry” Taeyong winced at the way the other chuckled, rubbing his belly and licking his lips devilishly. “Dont tell anyone I was here, unless u wanna get, you know, eaten or something” 

And then he disappeared.

-

To everyone’s glee, nobody was injured during this years aura day.  
Taeyong spent the few days of hiding inside his hut playing board games with the younger pixies and catching up on some reading.

Even though he should be happy that the days passed quickly and smoothly, once he set back out into the community on his daily travels, Taeyong felt a sense of burden upon his shoulders.  
Everywhere he found himself going, he felt something watching him, Every movement he made was being analysed. 

For a few days, he thought he was just being paranoid, but after nearly a week of prying eyes,  
It didn’t take Taeyong long to realise what it was. 

While he was scavenging for fruits he spotted a pair of ruby eyes staring at him, he noticed them widen as his own locked contact and saw them disappear behind a large green leaf.  
He nearly fainted from the fear, quickly transforming smaller and flying away as fast as his puny wings could carry him.

A week later, after picking Mark up from his class, he saw them again.  
He knew it was the same monster from the way they widened once more, but this time he didn’t hide himself, instead all Taeyong saw was the blur of black he saw the morning of aura day.  
He had ran away.  
Taeyong noticed Mark’s ears perk up at the sound of the leafs shaking, his eyes scanning over the forest.

Taeyong hated lying, but he didn’t want to worry Mark. “I guess the deers keep coming closer”

Taeyong walked on the outside, so that he was closer to the edge of the forest than Mark was.  
He listened to Mark tell him about his day at school, how he did well on the monthly studies of magical creature’s exam and how he may or may not be developing a slight crush on a yellow aura pixie in his class, Mark did his best to brush of the comments about the crush and pretend how he thinks they are “just friends” but the peach blush that rose to his cheeks told Taeyong differently.

“Are you okay, Tae?” Mark asked, pulling Taeyong’s diverted eyes away from scanning the woodland. “You seem out of it recently” 

“Don’t worry, I’m just tired” Taeyong shook his head, frosted strands of hair falling into his eyes. He couldn’t tell Mark the exact truth, how was he supposed to tell him he met a handsome but deadly vampire inside the harvesting garden and is now being stalked? It wouldn’t go down too well. “I should probably pick up some more berries, they’re good for our energy, why don’t you head back to the hut and serve up some lunch for the others and ill go collect some fruit?”

Mark raised a dark cerulean eyebrow, thinking for a moment. “Are you sure? I can come with you if you’d like” Marks eyes widened slightly, frowning as he peered into the distance, he was going to speak but instead he shook his head. “Okay, go, ill fly home” 

He watched as Mark’s body shrank in a pool of teal smoke before he zoomed away into the distance. He sighed in relief, he wasn’t really going to collect berries.  
He was totally abashed, fear was clearly evident within his features. He didn’t want to be scared, but the sound of his mother’s screams ran through his body overtime he even thought about the vampire that was prying on him. Did it want to kill him? Drain each and every drop of his blood? He wasn’t sure but he was growing impatient, if the demon wanted to do something, he wanted it over with. 

“Where are you” Taeyong seethed, his hands moving into small fists as he rotated his body around searching for the culprit of his anxiety. “Don’t be a coward! Where are you!”

From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar black smoke zooming across the grass plain, moving around his body at lightning speed like it had done the last time before a body appeared so close to his own Taeyong fell back and landed on his back. 

“Nice to see you again, pretty” The dark figure was looming over him, a cocky smirk placed on his snickering features. “Need some help getting up?”

Taeyong’s voice shook for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke with forced confidence. “Why are you following me?”

“I find you interesting” He answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders, no beating around the bush. “Very fascinating”

Taeyong quickly pulled his body from the floor, wincing as his wings pulled themselves from the crushed position they were just in.

Taeyong gulped, eyes struggling to remove themselves from scanning the other’s face. If he was being completely honest, he hadn’t expected a vampire to be so handsome, his shaved charcoal hair contrasted heavily with his red eyes.  
He was wondering if his outfit was uncomfortable; a long black coat that ended at the same place as his ripped black jeans. It was opposite to his own simple white t-shirt and light blue jean shorts.  
Taeyong felt the need to laugh, they looked completely different, the vampire draped in black gloom while Taeyong was almost glowing in a bright white appearance. 

“I know I’m very handsome, but take a picture, it lasts longer” The vampire took a step closer to him, Taeyong took a step back. “Why are you so afraid of me?”  
When Taeyong didn’t reply, the vampire stepped two steps closer. Their bodies had drawn closer without Taeyong even noticing. “Go away” 

“Whats your name?” The dark figure asked, Taeyong winced slightly as he felt the breath of the other on his face. He didn’t reply, why did he need to know his name in the first place? “Ah, Taeyong. Thats a cute name” 

Taeyong furrowed his brows, wondering how the other could have guessed so perfectly. “How did yo-“

He interrupted Taeyong, not letting him finishing his sentence. “Maybe I can read minds, or maybe I just have good guessing skills. You take your pick” 

Silence rotated around them for a few moments, the dull air was starting to return to the warmness It had been before the vampire had arrived; the sun peeling itself from the imbrace of the clouds. Taeyong noticed the vampire wince, eyes furrowing down as a sun beam glowed across his face. “I’ve been here too long already” He sighed, holding a hand over his face. He looked as though the sunlight was burning his skin, like he had expected it to return. “I’m Jaehyun”

He said his name before spinning around so his back was facing the pixie. “I’ll see you soon, Taeyong”

Without uttering another word or waiting for a reply, he darted into the distance. Leaving nothing but a thick black smoke which lingered in the air for a second and disappearing into the depths of the forest.


	4. Peaches

Jaehyun.

The name lingered throughout his mind, swirling and swirling around his sore brain until he felt as though it was the only word he had learnt to speak his entire existence.  
Consternation ran throughout his body at all times, he had no idea why he was feeing this way -  
He wanted to block out all the memories of the boy that had appeared into his life just a few weeks ago. It was difficult to do, every time he dared to close his eyes his impaired vision was overtaken with the figure of Jaehyun; his crimson tinted lips that were slightly poked by his pointed cuspids, his matching red eyes, his tall dark build was ever so prominent in his mind. 

Taeyong had not seen him since the day the sun hit his pasty skin and he departed into the woodland, without leaving even a small trace behind.

“i find you interesting” was the words that sunk into Taeyong’s skin. He couldn’t work out why the vampire would find someone like him interesting , when far more astounding creatures lived beyond the forest bearings. He had questions, intrigues to why the vampire was lurking around the boundaries of his peaceful community but he was now left with himself and his thoughts as the other creature had not made himself scarce since the last meeting. 

Gone forever, Taeyong thought. Maybe he was just a passing moment, never to be seen again.  
After trying so hard to block out all the memories left by the vampire, it wasn’t a memory anymore, because his judgment of never seeing the other again was wrong. 

By so, three weeks later, his hand curved around the edge of the spotted apple, quickly scanning it to make sure it was a good pic before pulling it from the tree and placing it inside of his basket.  
Dusty clouds were covering the sky, casting the forest in a sluggish glum.  
It had been sunny everyday for a while, so the bad weather made Taeyong feel uncomfortable, tired and slightly despondent. He longed for the warm rays of sunlight peeking through the edges of the trees and the laughter from the pixies having fun by the lake. Instead he was left in his own cold silence, aimlessly searching alone for a few peaches to take home but they were no where to be seen. 

After carefully inspecting another bunch of bushes and finding nothing but a few sour berries, he turned with a solum sigh, ready to head back to the hut and try and serve up something edible for Mark and the others. Yet, his path was blocked by another body, he hit into it, yelping as he fell onto his bottom.  
He heard his basket of vigorous fruit hit the ground and the apples spill out and roll away.  
Taeyong wasn’t expecting to see a tall inky figure that he quickly recognised standing above him, a challenging smirk placed over his features. 

“Don’t fear” Jaehyun quickly held up a hand as he watched Taeyong scoot backwards a little in shock. “Not gonna hurt you”

“W-what do you want?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at Taeyong’s gusty response, scoffing into the back of his throat as he held out a hand to Taeyong to grab. Much to his surprise, the pixie reached out his own, interlocking it with the other. Taeyong gasped at how cold his skin felt against his own, quickly retracting it when he was back on his feet before he had a chance of catching frostbite.  
His own actions shocked him slightly, the fear that once bubbled inside him was less prominent, instead he felt a rush of tingles in his stomach when the other clasped his hand around his, pulling him to his feet with such strength their chests touched. “You are following me, again”

“I’m not. I haven’t see you for weeks” Jaehyun took a step backwards, spinning on his feet and beginning to walk away. He noticed Taeyong wasn’t following him, so he turned around a motioned forward. “What are you waiting for? I have something to show you”

What if someone saw Jaehyun? What if another pixie saw a vampire walking in their part of the forest at 3pm on a Wednesday? Would Taeyong be punished for spending time with someone considered his enemy? Withal these problems, he found his feet moving after the vampire while grabbing his empty basket from the ground, moving quickly to keep up with the other’s long legs. 

“Someone might see you” Taeyong warned, a few paces behind Jaehyun. “What would happen then?”

“Nobody will see me” He waved an arm, slowing down to match with Taeyong’s smaller strides. “And if they did, I would just kill them. Problem solved” 

The pixie stopped in his tracks. “Don’t say that” 

A frosty hand was placed on his shoulder, he noticed Jaehyun had a small frown on his face as he opened his lips. “I was joking, I’m sorry”

Shaking away his hand, Taeyong continued to walk, keeping a small distance between their bodies. Trust didn’t come easy to Taeyong and trust towards a non-pixie was especially difficult for someone like him. He felt more at ease then he had before, he could sense something from the vampire, something like he wasn’t going to hurt him, or even kill him.  
Taeyong had been taught since a child the dangers and monstrosity that vampires were, and seeing his mother bitten before his eyes and caused this erratic fear of the bloodsuckers; but he didn’t remember that, the fear dissolved each time his eyes met the others. He felt almost, safe? Happy?

“How much further? I’m getting tired” Taeyong groaned after ten minutes of walking, they were heading deeper and deeper into the woodland of the forest, the path becoming rocker and more uneven. The sky was still dull and the air was cold, but suddenly Jaehyun stopped, let out a sigh and span around.

“We’re here” The other clapped, but Taeyong saw nothing special; just the dark trees and bushed ground. He felt suddenly nervous, alone so far from the community and it looked as though the sun was going to set any second. “Take a look”

“A look at what? There is nothing here” 

Jaehyun stepped forward, grabbing both of Taeyong’s shoulders gently. Even though he was trying his best to be soft with the pixie, Taeyong could see feel the superhuman strength hidden behind his movements.  
Jaehyun span him around sixty degrees, and outstretched a finger, pointing towards a bunch of short trees. 

What met Taeyong’s eyes was absolutely exquisite. His vision settled on hundreds of fresh peaches hanging from the trees stems. 

They were the most vibrant fuchsia, dots of yellow and pink mixing together like they’d been handprinted. He wrapped a hand around one, it felt heavy and full of the most succulent juices, it made Taeyong’s mouth water. He had thought all the peaches were out of season, disappearing for the next few months, but here he was standing with his eyes looking at the most amazing batch. 

“How did you find these?” He questioned, not even turning away to know Jaehyun was now standing beside him, evident from the goosebumps that had risen over his baste skin. “They’re amazing”

“I passed them on my way to you” The other told him, their shoulders brushing against one another’s, making flutters rise into Taeyong’s stomach. He told himself the butterflies were the result of the peaches, but he knew he was lying to himself. “I sensed you were craving some, I hope these are the right things, I’m not so familiar with fruits” 

“Thank you, seriously thank you” The pixie was extremely thankful, unable to hide the smile that was currently spreading across his face and ignoring the interest to how the vampire could have sensed his want for the fruits. “Could you help me pick some? Mark will love these”

“Mark?” Jaehyun asked as he reached out a hand to grab a peach, not noticing that Taeyong’s hand was also moving towards the same one. A cold hand wrapped around the warmer one, whose hand was enclosed around a peach. It took them a few moments to process the action, their eyes moving from their linked hands to each others back to each other’s eyes. Taeyong’s stomach erupted, a feeling he was so unfamiliar with rising up his chest into his throat. Taeyong had never had intimate touches like this before. 

Jaehyun pulled his hand away slowly, taking his time and Taeyong noticed a small smile being held back on his face. He cleared his throat as he reached for another peach on a branch a few inches away, “Mark? Who is that?”

After placing the peach into his basket, Taeyong walked around to the other side. “Mark is my cousin, but he is basically my brother, he loves fruit, peaches are one of his favourites” 

Jaehyun came closer to Taeyong again, placing three large peaches into his basket. “Pixie’s seem to be close with one another” Taeyong noticed the sad tinge in his voice as he watched Taeyong carefully inspect each berry before placing into into the woven basket.

“We are” He agreed, he did love the close bond that the pixies shared, even if you weren’t related the whole community acted like a large family. “Are vampire’s not?”

A moment of stillness filled the air, only the sound of the birds chirping in the distance and the rustling of trees were heard before Jaehyun spoke sadly. “Not really. We hunt together, and then return to our own homes in silence. Its almost like a business meeting each time I meet with my family” 

“You live alone?” 

“I’m over a hundred years old” Jaehyun chuckled, holding a hand to his chest in fake hurt. “You really take me to be some grandpa who lives with his parents still?” 

Taeyong admired his sense of humour, the small smile that made itself known on his face was heartwarming. He simply shook his head with a laugh in response, before spotting a huge peach a few inches above his limit of reach. He struggled on his tiptoes for a few minutes, face scrunching up and arm waving like crazy, yet only his fingers brushed the bottom of the piece of fruit.  
He gave up, falling back onto the soles of feet. Before he had time to turn and see if Jaehyun had picked anymore his vision was blocked by a tall frame reaching up casually picking the fruit from the tree with ease, his chest just centimetres away from Taeyong’s nose. He smelt like old whisky and mint, which was surprising to him. 

“Thank you, Jaehyun” 

The sky was turning into dusk, an orange glow highlighting itself through the air and casting a tepid glow across both boy’s features. It was reticent once more as they simply shuffle beneath the trees. A howl broke the silence, it came from the distance but ripped through the air with crippling echo. Jaehyun’s eyes widen just slightly, a large sigh coming from his chest.

“It’s getting late” He stated, stepping closer and placing a cold hand on Taeyong’s shoulder as though he was protecting him from the dangers of the night. “You should head home, and eat these fruits before they rot” 

With a nod, Taeyong looked at his feet. He couldn’t explain what had happened this day, he never expected himself bonding with the vampire in this way, it almost felt like some sort of dream, but he didn’t regret it. Instead, he felt full, of satisfaction. He was making a new companion for the first time in over ten years, someone new to talk to. “Thank you for showing me the peaches, I’ll enjoy them”

With one last squeeze on his shoulder, Jaehyun watched the other shrink into a cloud of white smoke and glitter and zooming away into the distance. “Ill see you soon, pixie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for continuing to read this story!  
> I hope you are all enjoying it so far, it is really challenging to write but seeing that you are enjoying it makes me very happy!  
> Please share this story with your friends, and feel free to any leave comments.  
> All kudos are appreciated :)


	5. Pink with Swirls

The table was set splendidly, the small circular wooden frame sitting in the middle of the hut was draped in a pastel blue sheet, two bowls on either side. A few inches away was a identical table, slightly smaller with four plates for the young pixies. 

Taeyong could still hear them playing on the grass beneath the hut, their yells of happiness made him smile as he headed to his room at the back, picking up two baskets; one filled with bread, the other fruit he had collected - Mostly peaches.  
He hooked them around both his arms and carried them back into the place they’d be eating, not before leaving a peach on the floor outside his father’s room, maybe he’d want to eat it later. Alone. 

Jars of Jam, honey and blocks of soft butter were spread evenly around ensuring that everyone could reach them to spread onto their pieces of bread, along with small glasses of water Taeyong had collected from the pond. After making sure everything looked good, Taeyong patted out onto the balcony, leaning over the timber railing.  
He saw Mark tackling the orange aura pixie of the household to the ground, screaming out “You little shit Jisung!” With a bold smile on his face.  
It was much to Taeyong’s entertainment, but he called out that dinner was ready and stopped their fun. He noticed a pixie he didn’t recognise walking away from the huddle that Chenle, Sanha and Renjun were sat in, waving a hand at them, blocking his face. He had red wings matched with red hair. As Taeyong saw his face more clearly as his hand returned to its side he recognised it to be the pixie that had stopped him on his way to the harvesting garden, he didn’t know that he was friends with his Youngers, but he didn’t question it.

They filed in happily, eyes gleaming as they set their coloured iris’ upon the variety of food displayed across the tables. “Are those peaches?” Jisung gasped, running across the hut with loud stomps before biting into a bright peach. 

-

Taeyong watched Mark spread strawberry jam across his slice of seeded bread sloppily, cursing under his breath as he accidentally got some on his thumb, but he quickly licked it away. 

“You need to watch your language”

Mark simply shrugged, plopping the bread into his mouth with a cheeky smile. “Where’d you find the peaches? They’re weeks out of season”

“Someone showed me where they were hiding, do they taste nice?” Taeyong choked slightly on his pink tinted water when he realised he had let his slip that he was with someone, that person being Jaehyun, a vampire. Taeyong let his eyes wander down to the table, hoping that Mark wouldn’t ask who. 

“Someone showed you?” Mark quirked up, a mouthful of crunchy bread. “Who?”

Taeyong opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the right words to explain himself. He hated lying to mark, but he also couldn’t tell him he went on a walk through the woods with a blood sucker. Mark stared at him expectantly, but suddenly his lips curled up and he clapped his hands together. “It was a girl, wasn’t it? Who? Are you dating?” 

Mark seemed excited at his theory, laughing to himself as he broke of grapes and popped them into his mouth, not caring that he squirted purple juice all over the blue table cloth. Taeyong paused for a second, quickly thinking of a excuse. “Seulgi showed me after I picked you up from school the other day”

With his eyebrows raised, Mark shrugged again. “I always knew you’d end up dating her at some point” 

“We aren’t dating, dumbass” He rolled eyes, filling his mouth with a mouthful of soft peach as he quickly diverted the topic. “Speaking of dating, have you asked this yellow aura fairy on a date yet?”

“No, I don’t know if she likes me as more than friends” With a sigh, Mark shook his head. “I’m not sure if I’m really cut out for the dating life just yet”

-

The wind whistled past Taeyong’s ears as he sat himself down onto the base of a broken tree trunk where the strong rays of sun where filing down onto his skin. He had just dropped Mark of to his class and was peacefully watching him file in with a few of his friends. Even after Mark had disappeared into the tall wooden house where his classes where held, he waited for a while simply sitting and listening to the sound of the leafs crunch and animals chirping. He wasn’t sure how long he was sat on the stool, but after some time he had noticed the sun had slowly disappeared behind a vast sky of clouds. He also saw that the forest seemed completely empty, even the sound of distant pixies playing had faded away, leaving Taeyong along in his complete silence with a sudden chill rising across his skin. 

Trying not to think much of the sudden atmosphere change, Taeyong rose to his feet ready to walk home to his hut and get a few hours more sleep. As he walked, he noticed another figure standing a few metres away, Tall with dark hair and a long black jacket, Jaehyun. Taeyong crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at the other but only getting a shrug in response. Jaehyun disappeared into a blur before appearing just centre meters away from Taeyong’s body, knocking him back slightly. “Hey”

Punching his chest lightly, Taeyong huffed. “What are you doing? Somebody could see you” He looked around carefully, trying to block Jaehyun’s body with his own, but Jaehyun huffed back, simply wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s thin waist as they were already in close proximity. 

“Nobody will see me” He whispered into Taeyong’s ear, chuckling as Taeyong pulled away with pink cheeks burning on his face. “Let’s walk”

Jaehyun wrapped a hand around Taeyong’s arm and pulled him along. “You’re skin is so warm, are you sick?

With a huff, his small were struggling to keep up with the vampire’s longer ones, he answered. “No, you are just very cold, are you sick?” 

“Well” Jaehyun stopped in his tracks, spinning around. “I’m cold because I’m dead”

“Oh” Taeyong was a little taken aback by his abruptness. “I’m sorry”

The other simply laughed, grabbing his arm once more and continuing to walk through the forest. “Where are we going, if you get seen there will be in trouble” 

“To the waterfall, I just wanna sit and talk” He shrugged, leaving the grass and continuing onto the rocky, uneven mud of the woodland. He walked too quickly, pulling Taeyong along gently. Once they arrived, Taeyong felt calm once more. The musty sound the foaming ivory water hitting the river below, faint chirps of birds singing and the presence of another warmed his heart, even though his body was covered in small goosebumps due to the being sat next to the vampire. They were perched on the edge of the rocks, Jaehyun had his feet perched up on another rock in front of him, but Taeyong let his small legs hang over the edge, swinging them slowly. They sat in silence, peacefully taking in each other’s company. Jaehyun was about to speak up, but something stopped him, his head quickly snapping to the side. “Someone is here”

Taeyong heard nothing, but his eyes followed Jaehyun’s gaze, and his eyes landed on a pair of pixie’s who were walking on the edge of the grass where they had just come from. Taeyong instantly recognised the teal hair and matching wings, and the side of his face with a little nose and broad cheekbones; it was Mark. 

“Its Mark” He said, slightly shocked to see him ditching his class, and to see him with someone else. “He should be in class”

Jaehyun was crouching behind a rock, just his eyes showing over it. “Your cousin Mark? Who is the girl?”

Taeyong squinted his eyes, letting them fall on the tall yellow wings that were sitting highly on the back of the girl. Her hair wasn’t yellow though, instead it rested on her shoulders in a dark navy state. It must be the girl Mark had mentioned before. 

“I don't know her name” He gulped as he watched the female pixie lean and pick up a flower, shoving it onto the side of Mark’s face and let it tickle his skin, he couldn’t hear them, but he saw Mark’s mouth open as though he was laughing brightly. It made Taeyong smile, seeing his cousin look so happy in the presence of somebody else. “Mark likes her, is all I know”

Jaehyun leant forward, his hand behind his ear for less than a second before he giggled, “Her name is Hannah, he keeps saying ‘Hannah, Hannah stop that tickles’.”

“You can hear them from here?” He whispered, his eyes still on the pair. He saw Mark grab her arm and pull it away from her face. Mark’s hand trailed down her arm before intertwining his fingers with hers and they started walking - hand in hand. 

“I’m a vampire, of course I can hear them” Jaehyun said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh wait, he’s saying they have to go back to class before you find out and yell at him”

They watched the pair disappear, and Jaehyun returned back onto the rock he was sat onto before. “You seemed shocked I could hear them, do pixies not have like, powers?”

Taeyong made sure the pair had walked away completely, feeling scared they would be seen. “Kind of, we have aura’s”

Jaehyun urged him on, ears poking up from his interest in the topic. “See, pixies have a different aura colour. Mark is blue, which is why his hair and wings are blue. These’s aura’s set a mood for others, Mark can create calmness”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, he was finding out something he had never known. “Mark is blue because blue Aura people are the master communicators of the world. They have the ability to convey their thoughts, ideas, views and concepts eloquently and charismatically” 

“What’s your colour?” Jaehyun asked, his finger pointing at the icy white hair that dropped over Taeyong’s forehead. “White?”

The pixie became quiet, his eyes falling down onto his lap. “I don’t have one”  
He felt tears stinging at his eyes, his hands becoming slightly shaky. “I never learnt mine, I’m the only adult pixie here without one.”

Taeyong felt a cold finger running over the edge of his eye lid, collecting his tears. “Don’t cry, you shouldn’t feel ashamed.”

Taeyong was quiet. He didn’t reply again, instead they both fell into more silence but this time it wasn’t so comfortable. Jaehyun wanted to know more, but he also didn’t want to push Taeyong outside of his limits. Jaehyun broke the serenity a few seconds later, head spinning to look at Taeyong who was looking at the sky that was still dull above him, his skin glowing despite the lack of warmth. A small smile graced Jaehyun’s lips from looking at the pixie.

“Can I ask you something?” He said, trying to hide his smile when Taeyong turned to look at him, he nodded. “Why do you think you don’t have the aura colour? You don’t have to tell me, I just like to know more about you”

“My mother died”. Taeyong said in nothing more than a whisper, a lump growing in his throat. “It ruined my life, I feel like the fear and pain I had gained from that sort of messed me up”.

“How did she die?” Jaehyun was fascinated by Taeyong, he wanted to know everything about him, and he enjoyed the fact that Taeyong was opening up to him.

He didn’t expect the response he got. “A vampire killed her”.

Silence. 

“Thats why I was so scared of you” Taeyong explained once seeing the stunned, almost guilty look that was plastered on the pale face in front of him. “Some children inherit aura’s from their mothers, but I didn’t have a mother after that”

Taeyong felt a hand touch his shoulder. “What colour was she?”

“Pink” Taeyong smiled when remembering his mother, he hadn’t spoken about her in many many many years. “A bright bright pink, peach coloured in the sunlight. Her wings were rose coloured and full of beautiful swirls” 

Jaehyun didn’t respond. His eyes were cast down at the river below him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a pained expression covering his features. Taeyong was scared he had said something wrong.

“Can I confess something?” Jaehyun spoke, his voice cracking. Taeyong nodded, his hand resting on Jaehyun’s knee. “I saw my brother kill a pixie.”

Taeyong pulled his hand away, holding his hand to his chest like it had been burnt. A flash of memory flooded Taeyong’s brain, the eyes he had seen ten years ago. Red, round but hooded, with small bags below them. They were almost the same as the vampire sitting before him. 

“What colour were their wings?” Taeyong felt like he was going to throw up, a feeling of disgust and fear running throughout each and every one of his veins. “Tell me, Jaehyun”

“Pink” It was the quietest he had ever spoken. “Pink with swirls”.

More silence, Jaehyun heard a broken sob but he didn’t dare face the pixie that was sat next to him. He felt the warmness from the other disappear. “Taeyong I’m so sorry, I didn’t do it, he did, the cries and screams I heard that night is he one reason id never touch one of you”.

After getting no response for a while, Jaehyun looked up to comfort Taeyong, but all he saw was empty space. In the distance was a round ball of white sparkles, flying away and far away from where Jaehyun was sat.


	6. The Vampire's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning; there is mention of death in this chapter! Nothing too graphic, but I thought id warn you.  
> Please enjoy!

Dark leaves shadowed his view, he couldn’t see where he was running. He was following the older in front of him, trying to desperately keep up with the much more matured and experienced vampire, whose hand was gripped extremely tight around his wrist. He couldn’t run in the opposite direction, he couldn’t leave. He had to follow. He had no choice. 

Once the other had slowed down and the blur of the forest had began to settle into thick solid objects and shapes, Jaehyun realised where he was. He saw the flowers that sprang from the green floor, in all colours and shapes. He saw the emerald leafs sparkle and he could hear the singing of birds and chirping of insects. Sadness ran through him for the first time since he died. He hadn’t seen the sky in months, he hadn’t heard the wind in weeks, even though he was dead; he felt alive in this moment. 

Looking all around him, he was taking in the nature, the fresh air but he was stopped when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. “Are you even listening?”

The older vampire, Doyoung, was looking at him with a sharp frown, his voice low and in a whisper. He was dressed in a similar outfit to what Jaehyun was, dripped head to toe in black. Shaking his head, Jaehyun tried to turn away, he wanted to run and hide and go back to how everything was before. “I don’t want to kill anybody, Doyoung” 

He felt a sharp sting on his cheeks from the inside of Doyoung’s palm colliding with his skin, the sound crackling through the open space. “Get yourself together! Do you want to starve? Do you want to torture yourself?” The other had his hands on his shoulders now, looking down at him with bright ruby eyes and a malicious smirk. “You will starve if you don’t feed”

“Then let me starve!” He was screaming now. He knew he was suffering, his skin was turning purple from thirst and his body so weak he could barely stand. Doyoung was right, he had been refusing to feed since he was turned a few months ago. “I don’t want to kill”

Anxiety ran through his body when Doyoung seethed a breath, sucking it through his mouth. His fangs were prominent and stained in a red coat from the old wizard he had slaughtered on their way to the forest. “I didn’t turn you into one of us for you to be weak, Jaehyun” 

He had no choice but to follow him through the hooded dar forest, he would be bared to the streets and left isolated if he didn’t comply. He knew what was going to happen, Doyoung would set his sites of a pixie, middle aged and rounded as they hold the ‘most joyful juices’ as Doyoung had once explained. Jaehyun hated this whole concept, he didn’t want to kill an innocent being. He could barely even stomach half a glass of deer’s blood. 

 

He heard the screams, he saw the pixies that were celebrating look at them with the most upmost fear and dismay before closing in on themselves and flying far away quicker than Jaehyun could even blink. Doyoung was lavishing in the attention, his head held high in beveloment and pride, bearing his sharp fangs to everyone he crossed. He complained, saying ‘nobody looked or smelt important enough for him to sink his teeth into’. And so they continued, venturing deeper and deeper until they reached a clearing. Jaehyun found it absolute beautiful; The sun had set by now and the sky was a dark navy blanket draped in thousands of stars. The moon was larger than Jaehyun had ever seen, stretching in the sky and reflecting against the pale pink water that shimmered inside a large pond. Jaehyun watched the colour of the pond fade into a deep crimson just as Doyoung faced a series of hut’s lined within the trees. His eyes were settled against the hut in the centre.

A family were there, playing and singing so loudly it vibrated inside of Jaehyun’s earlobes. It was surround in a thin blue smoke, a small boy floating above it with a large smile against his face, the surrounding pixies hollaring and cheering with glee. 

“Her”

Doyoung was pale against the moonlight, a wicked grin growing on his pallid face. He outstretched a long boney finger and pointed it directly at the women leaning of the balcony. The first thing Jaehyun saw was her large pink wings, burning a florescent salmon-pink, lined with swirls. She was laughing, her head rolling back in happiness. His throat filled with bile, he didn’t want to hurt her.

And he didn’t. 

He didn’t hurt her, surprisingly, Doyoung didn’t force him. Because Doyoung couldn’t control himself, he was selfish and decided he wanted her for himself.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, and without even blinking he had been pulled away from the clearing and surging towards the hut, his legs kept moving despite his mind telling him to stop, to run away and to hide. He followed until he landed on the balcony, watching each child scatter into the hut in a fury of cries and screams. 

Jaehyun stepped back as Doyoung stepped forward. He heard the woman mutter ‘Don’t hurts the kids, don’t hurt my Taeyong, i beg, please’ as her knees grew weak. 

But there was no stopping Doyoung, he jumped forward and sunk his two sharp teeth into her throat. The forest was defeated by her scream, it echoed throughout the trees. Jaehyun turned away, not wanting to see the life being drained from the woman’s eyes. When he turned he was faced with a window, looking into the inside of the hut.

To him, it looked like a home. Wooden floors and matching walls, the walls scattered with paintings the floors covered in clothes, toys and now, covered in children with their hands over their heads. 

One boy sat up alone, his head peaking out from the table he was sheltered by. His hair so white, so bright that Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes away, the ice mess fell over his forehead, just above his shimmering eyes that were slowly releasing large tear drops as he onlooked at the women, her screams hushing and her body being slowly dropped to the floor. He heard the boy whisper, “Mother, I love you”

-

He didn’t want to go inside. Knowing he’d be scolded by the others, Jaehyun stood outside for nearly an hour, picking at dead sprits of grass underneath his body with his chin on his knee’s. He felt, ironically, lifeless since the moment he saw Taeyong flying away, his mind collapsed once more, nothing but a sullen chill of guilt sweeping his veins at the thought of what had happened just hours before. 

He felt as cold as ever since leaving the bright inbounds of the pixie community, the radiant green leaves and twinkly flowers grew duller, colder, more grey and lifeless the further he got from it. The pretty chirping of the birds had died out and once again he was back into silence, back into his world; the world of the living dead. 

The hour run home through the oceanside only brought him closer and closer to the mansion in which he called a home, even though it didn’t feel like so.   
He observed the building, it was stretched along side seven other similar houses which were all wrapped in black thin smoke, perched above the long drop of old cliff that stood tall above the ocean. There was more houses on the other side of the cliffs, these ones slightly smaller and filled with less people, but they were vampires and his people nonetheless. Sometimes Jaehyun felt grateful he was bred into one of the more powerful vampire families, his house occupied with him and five others of similar dissent, they were all descendants of the head of the household; Kim Hyuna. She turned Doyoung over two hundred years ago, and so it continued down the line but today he found it disgusting, he wished he didn’t have to go back into the inbounds of his people, but he had no choice.

With some shaky and angry breaths, Jaehyun pushed open a black elevated doorway, flinching as he heard the creek of the hinges echo throughout the home.   
It was like stepping into the darks of hell, he thought. Each wall was covered in a vermeil paper and the floor simple black wood. A grand piano sat heavily in the opening of the house, hovered by a wide and grand chandelier that held thick candles, illuminating the house in a yellow glow. Behind the piano was two large spiralling staircases, the banisters a thick red, they led to the six bedrooms that all contained the most expensive coffins in which they slept. 

The only thing Jaehyun could smell was blood, thick juicy blood.   
It wasn’t hard to miss, it made his insides jiggle in hunger and thirst, making his uvula sweat. He could hear voices, however hushed they were trying to be was not successful because Jaehyun could hear each and every word coming from the dining hall on the left side of the house. He tried to escape into his room in silence, but his pathway was quickly blocked by none other than Hyuna, who had appeared sitting on the edge of the piano. 

She was adored in a tight red dress, that dropped low over her chest and revealed every inch of her legs. Today, her ink black hair was loosely curled and hanging over her shoulder, but Jaehyun could only see her sharp features, her carefully eyelined eyes squinting in some sort of displeasure. Jaehyun had known her since the day he was bitten by Doyoung, her face the first he had seen since he opened his fresh set of red orbs, the first voice he heard in his knew eardrums, she had said nothing but a mere ‘He looks good, lets keep him for now’ to the others who stood behind her like grey statues - But he still feared her, she was one of the oldest and most powerful in the entirety of the vampire community, he didn’t take her presence lightly; she could rip of his head with one of her hands if she wanted to.

“And where have you been?” Her voice was monotone, Jaehyun noticed the cup in her hand that was full of thick red liquid and the same colour smudged on her chin.

He gulped, eyes quickly casting to the ground as he whispered. “I was just on a walk, I’m sorry for being back so late”

She knew he was lying and he knew she knew it, but he heard her jump to her feet with the clink of heels on the wooden ground. “Come, the others are just having lunch”

He followed her, his head low and shoulders hunched, he didn’t even notice the smell of blood becoming stronger because all he could think about was Taeyong, the raw image of the tears falling down the pixies flushed cheeks repeating itself over and over in his mind. He felt like he had disappointed him, he had opened his guard to him, but Jaehyun ruined him, breaking him. He didn’t want to believe it but he missed him, even though they had only been with each other a few times. 

When he reached the dining room, he felt a hunch in his stomach at the sight that was set before him. A body of a man lay on the antique table, his hand lifelessly handing from the edge. He quickly looked away, meeting eyes with the youngest in the household; Lee Jeno.

Well, Jeno was over a hundred years older than Taeyong, born originally in the early 1900’s into a rich family, but he was killed when he was just sixteen years old. He had caught a deadly illness, his body thinned to the point his bones were going to escape his skin. Doyoung had turned him too, biting into his withered wrist in the dead of night inside the halls of the hospital and throwing him over his shoulder.   
Jeno was anything but withered now, he sat at the edge of the bar with his thick black hair curled at the front with small streaks of emerald running through it, his broad body covered in a expensive black blouse and blazer. A large pale hand wrapped around a expensive wine glassed that was full to the top of with a glittering red substance; unicorn blood. It was Jeno’s favourite snack. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in” A voice broke his gaze with Jeno, turning him towards a taller figure stood by the edge of the table, his hand wrapped around the waist of the only other female member of the household. He met the eyes of the voice, no other than Yuta was glaring back at him. 

Yuta;   
His story is a little more complicated than Jeno’s for many reasons, maybe thats what made him so cruel, so snobby and pretentious, because he had slaved so hard to become one of them.  
1967, Yuta was a poor boy, working day and night inside an old library situated in the middle of Japan. He barely had enough money to support himself or his family to the point they were starving, withered and thin. One night while slaving over the piles of work he had to do, he noticed a dark red book, covered in thick dust and dirt sat glaring at him from a shelf.   
The edge of the book was engraved in gold lettering; Vampire secrets.  
Yuta became obsessed with the world of vampires since that night, he studied them day after day, highlighting every single page, he became so involved with the myths of vampires it had almost destroyed his career and his relationship with his family; they thought he had gone mad.   
And then Jeno found him, his body lying cold dead by the edge of the beach; nobody had known how he knew where Jeno was going to be, or how he perfectly stabbed himself in the right place to make it easiest for Jeno to corrupt him into one of them, but he had worked it out perfectly. 

The girl next to him, Sarah. Thats where Jaehyun became confused, he really didn’t know what happened for her to get here. He had been told by Jeno what had happened, but it was all too confusing for him to wrap his head around or maybe he just didn’t believe what Jeno was telling him. He was told that Sarah was a rich actress of the 1900’s, who fell in love with a poor librarian boy while filming in Japan; Yuta. Of course, they were forbidden to be together, but Yuta wrapped her in and they ran together, far away into the forest and then to the sea. He told her about the life they could create if they could be turned, he promised her a immortal life of love and happiness, and she agreed. After he had stabbed himself, after Jeno had brought him back as an undead, he ran to her, stabbed her in the stomach and sank his teeth into her wrist. 

Jaehyun would have found it romantic if it wasn’t so fucked up in many confusing ways.

“Care for a bite? It’ll all be gone soon” Yuta motioned to the body but Jaehyun shook his head, eyes landing on Yuta’s hand that was rubbing against Sarah’s torso, causing her to giggle. 

“I’m not hungry” He lied, hearing Jeno scoff at his excuse when he was really just to weak to drink from an innocent being.

“Very well” Yuta said, black hair shimmering under the light of the candles. “Me and Sarah are going upstairs, see you”

Jeno fake gagged as Yuta dragged Sarah from the room, obvious what they were going upstairs for. Jaehyun saw him push her against the piano, lips devouring her own as her hands grabbed at the choker around his neck before they turned into nothing but a blur and his bedroom door slammed shut. 

Jaehyun was ready to go upstairs himself if he hadn’t heard the loud creaking of the chair from the end of the table. A figure came out from the light, head coming away from the neck it was sucking on a few moments ago. It was Doyoung, his face dripped in warm blood from the body of the table. He was dressed in robes, his white chest on show and a dirty grin on his face. He made a mistake by meeting his eyes, because when he did Jaehyun was filled with the image of Doyoung sinking his teeth into Taeyong’s mother. All he could see was flashes of the tears running down Taeyong’s face, the sound of his voice breaking. 

Jaehyun became angry just looking at the elder, he couldn’t control it. His body felt like it was burning from anger, his face turning a bright red. He was staring at the face of the man who had ruined Taeyong’s entire world. 

Without much thought, Jaehyun lunged forward in a matter of seconds and gripped his hands against the collar of Doyoung’s robes. He had pressed the other flat against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Hyuna yelled, ready to pull the younger away from Doyoung, but surprisingly, Doyoung held out a hand to stop her. He had a smirk on his face, he didn’t seem shocked about what Jaehyun was doing, it was as though he had expected this to happen. 

“Jaehyun” Doyoung chuckled, his red eyes rolling just slightly. “Is this what I get, for saving you? This constant anger? I know you loathe me, but I saved you”

He was choosing his words well, because he was somewhat right. Just over ten years ago Jaehyun had drove his car over a bridge taking his sister to school. He saw a figure in the middle of the road, so he swung the car to avoid hitting them, but he had swirved so much that had driven of the side of the bridge into the large river blow. And he had drowned, the last thing he remembers seeing was his younger sister banging against the window before her eyes closed and her lungs filled with dirty water. When he woke up, he was here, laying on the table. 

“You didn’t save me” Jaehyun spat back, gripping him even tighter. “My sister died, you killed Taeyong’s mother, the only person I care for hates me because you ruined his family, you brought me back even when I deserved to die for killing my sister that day!” 

The room was in silence, Jeno fell still, Hyuna was quiet. Doyoung pursed his lips, ignoring everything he had said except for one thing.

“Taeyong?” Doyoung used his advantage in strength to push Jaehyun off him, swinging him against the side of the table. “Who is Taeyong, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun ran, picked himself up from the floor and ran through the back door, he didn’t know where he was going, but he had to run. They knew, the vampires knew he was seeing someone, running away to visit someone outside of their inner circle.

So he ran and ran. He had to find Taeyong before they did.


	7. Pink

Ice cradled at his sleeves, rock hard and cold. His boots crunched with every movement he made and his lips were a near dark shade of purple.   
Jaehyun had never seen his effect like this before, the chill he made others feel until this very moment in such sadness and guilt that it had spiralled out of control. He had almost given up, almost returned back to his home with the fear of just being thrown back out. 

He had been sat in the same spot for nearly seven hours. The rocky edge him and Taeyong last sat was now blanketed in a thin layer of ice, no sun dared to hit him through the edges of the trees, his solemn mood controlled that. He had been looking all day, tracing where the pixie had flown to, he visited his hut but it was only filled by frolicking children and a teen he recognised to be Mark, resting his head on the lap of the female pixie he had seen moments before Taeyong had disappeared.

He wasn’t sure why he felt like this, eating himself away with guilt for what Doyoung had done. Maybe the guilt was the result of falling for the pixie, despite how hard he tried to tell himself he wasn’t.

‘You only like him because your lonely’ was what he tried to force himself to believe. It didn’t explain the warmth that spread within his chest when the other smiled, or the fuzzy feeling inside his stomach when the other laughed. It almost felt like love, no matter how disgusted he felt with himself. He shouldn’t love him, not a pixie who he had only met a few weeks ago, not a pixie who should be his enemy, not a pixie who was shunned by his own society, yet here he was, feeling like his heart was beating again just at the thought of him.

The thought of Taeyong all alone was ruining Jaehyun’s mind, he felt so frustrated with himself. He tugged at the ends of his hair that was crisping with frost in a hope to somehow conjure up a way to find him, make sure he is safe and not alone.   
Whilst doing this, Jaehyun heard the ruffle of leaves behind him, and he spun around quickly to see the back of a short pixie, their wings tall and orange, she was in the distance picking at apples hanging low on the trees, but jaehyun could here her.

“Why is it so cold around here” She spoke to herself, allowing Jaehyun to quickly recognise her voice to be that of the pixie he had seen with Taeyong, the pixie that seemed to have a close relationship with Mark.

Jaehyun didn’t have to think before he was on his feet, speeding towards her body and grasping her shoulders within four seconds. Of course she screamed, her body becoming stiff and a look of pure fear spreading across her face, he didn’t blame her, he did look a lot scarer than usual with his ice clad hair and purple lips. She looked different up close, her eyes a bright blue colour and nose round and cheeks a light blush, but it was all hidden by the fear around her features. 

‘Hannah” Jaehyun rushed his words out, desperate to calm her fears. She was a chance of finding Taeyong somehow, he would regret it if she flew away. “I won’t hurt you, I need your help”

She was silent, her eyes shaking as they examined his face and particularly the sharp fangs that were sitting on his bottom lip. “Are you a vampire?”

He ignored her question, grasping her ever so more tightly. “Do you know where Taeyong is? He may be in troub-“

“Are you going to kill him?” Her voice shook. “Are you going to kill me? Please, don’t hurt me I haven’t done anything wrong”

“No” Jaehyun was becoming impatient, he didn’t want to scare or worry her, but he had no choice than to become agitated. “Hannah, I know your with Mark and I need to find his cousin before something bad happens. If you know where he is then please, just tell me”

“I don’t know, I promise” With a gulp, she tried to pull herself from his grasp but with his strength she could barely budge. “Mark said he was getting peaches or something, but I don’t know where”

Something clicked in his mind, something that felt so obvious that he hated himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

Peaches. It made sense, the peach tree Jaehyun had shown him before, the place where Jaehyun’s dead heart was set alive, the place where he saw Taeyong’s eyes change from fear to infatuation when he looked at him.   
He felt like a fool for not going there sooner. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he would be there, but he was feeling like it would be highly likely. There was no where else to look.

“Thank you Hannah” He beamed, feeling his skin become slightly less chilled with the sliver of hope that ran through him. “Thank you so so much”

On releasing her arms, she instantly flew away faster than he could even bid her farewell, but he didn’t mind, all he focused on was finding Taeyong. He just wanted to fix things, let him know he is nothing like the evil that is Doyoung. 

He ran quickly, the cold air whirling past his hair and pushing his black hair from his forehead. He suddenly felt like he knew the forest by heart, his feet carrying him in the direction he needed without even having to think about it. 

The forest was nothing but a blur, streams of green from the passing trees and bursts of colour from the dotted flowers that sat in the meadow flew past his vision. He arrived within five minutes, his eyes landed on the bright pink peaches that hung from a familiar tree on just the edge of the forest clearing.

And then he saw him, a dainty fairy with all so familiar glistening white hair, his glowing skin but he couldn’t see his face. His face was pressed into his bare knees along with his hands that were tugging at the ends of his hair. Jaehyun was quiet and still, not only was he afraid of Taeyong flying far, far away, but he felt a unfamiliar, new feeling of guilt, sadness and.. love? It felt strange to him, moods came in weird ways when your a dead vampire, and Jaehyun hadn’t felt anything like this before. 

He had an urge to run towards him, wrap his arms so tightly around his torso and squeeze him, he had the urge to kiss him all over until a bright smile replaced his sad expression. But for a moment he stayed still, waiting for the right moment to approach him.

He moved after a few minutes, letting his body carry him quickly and in just a few seconds his body was on the floor, sitting next to the pixie, who hadn’t even noticed he was there. Jaehyun could feel the heat radiating from Taeyong’s body, he could feel the ice in his hair melting away, and he felt warm. Physically and mentally, being in his presence made his body shift. 

It was silent, the sound of nothing but shaking trees and chirping insects. Jaehyun let out a loud sigh that seemed to echo throughout the woodland, and Taeyong’s head shifted, so his shallow eyes were staying into Jaehyun’s.

“Please hear me out, Taeyong” Jaehyun said quickly, shifting himself so he was facing the other. “Please don’t fly away, please, lets just talk”

To his surprise, Taeyong stayed put. The pixie moved quickly, and let his head fall against the vampires cold shoulder. And he began crying, he started sobbing so loudly that it rumbled against his eardrums, but he didn’t budge. He knew he had to let Taeyong cry it out, all he could do with comfort him. 

His hand fell against the back of the other, just below his wings that were slightly flopped down and he rubbed in small circles, and he continued rubbing until the others heavy sobs had began slowing and his breathes become more stable.

“Jaehyun” Taeyong croaked out, a deep heave coming out and his head snuggling down deeper into his shoulder. “You are so cold”

Jaehyun laughed slightly, but before he could respond Taeyong was already speaking. “You are cold, but I don’t care”

“Taeyong, you are very warm” He spoke, hearing the pixie sniffle a laugh. “Are you okay?”

He sighed, feeling a weight lift as the pixie lifted his head, looking into his own eyes. His eyes were red and puffy but in some way Jaehyun found it intriguing, endearing. 

“I didn’t run away because I was scared or disappointed in you, Jaehyun”

Taeyong sniffed again, and continued to speak. “I was overwhelmed, I had never spoken with somebody so vividly about my mother’s death”

“I’m sorry”

The pixie grabbed his hand, and pulled him slightly closer. “Do not be sorry, it wasn’t you who hurt her”

“I felt so terrible, Taeyong” Jaehyun sighed, if he had the ability to cry, he probably would be. “Knowing you were alone and upset”

A small smile graced Taeyong’s face, and Jaehyun felt like he was going to be swallowed up by the ground because of his cuteness; he was staring into the face of a white haired pixie with pointy ears, a red nose and slightly swollen eyes. It all seemed sort of unreal, but it also made him feel so safe. 

After a while, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Taeyong’s head was resting on Jaehyun’s lap, he could see the goosebumps on Taeyong’s bare arms, he could here the chattering of his teeth. However Taeyong didn’t complain, he only snuggled deeper into Jaehyun.  
“Taeyong?” Jaehyun broke the silence. Taeyong hummed cutely in response, pulling his head up to look Jaehyun in the eyes. “If you find you aura, what colour do you think you’ll be?”

The other hummed. “I thought about this a lot, actually” 

Jaehyun noticed that his left hand was intertwined with the pixies, and that Taeyong had a subtle blush on his nose and cheeks. 

“I think I would be orange maybe. The Orange Aura pixie is good-hearted, kind and honest. They can be very charming, but part of their charm is in their sensitivity to others. They have the ability to make everyone feel at ease in their company. I would like to think I’m like that, or maybe pink”

Jaehyun smiled at the other, he seemed so passionate about this subject and wouldn’t stop smiling, it made Jaehyun feel at ease. “I actually did some research about it, a few days ago”

“Really?”

“I think you are pink aura. Pink Aura people are very romantic, and strong willed. Much like you” Jaehyun rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. “You seemed close with your mother too, and she was pink”

Taeyong was smiling more now, radiating warmth and happiness even though he was in the presence of a cold vampire. “I would like that. I wonder if ill ever find it”

Silence lingered for a moment, and jaehyun took this as an opportunity to lean forward and press his lips against Taeyong’s nose. “I heard aura’s can be ignited through physical contact, I was just testing”

Taeyong squealed a little, his ears turning red. But what Taeyong couldn’t see, was the tips of his hair shaking, almost as if they were forcing something through the strands. And then Jaehyun noticed it, a few parts of his fringe were transforming into a pale pink, he felt breathless and more so excited. “Tae-“

Jaehyun couldn’t finish his sentence before he felt a pair of warm hands on each side of his cheeks, and a flush of hot lips against his own.

Taeyong was kissing him, he was kissing Taeyong. He was shocked, body stiff for just a second before he melted into the others touch, their bodies falling into each other’s like a puzzle. 

As Taeyong pulled away, they were engulfed in a steam of baby pink smoke, circling them and picking Taeyong up from the ground. The pixies hair had turned pink, and his once saggy white wings were now covered in beautiful rosy swirls. 

They were both silent in shock as Taeyong fluttered down onto the ground once more. Jaehyun stared wide eyed, The pixie was glowing with bright sparkles, his hair a wonderful pink and his eyes a colour to match. “Taeyong, you look beautiful”

“Jaehyun” Taeyong was breathless, a smile so big he covered his entire face He took no time before throwing his hands around Jaehyun’s neck and kissing his face all over. 

“Pixies” He kissed Jaehyun’s nose. “May also find their aura when they fall in love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! This was the last chapter!  
> (There may be an epilogue, if people want one)  
> Thank you so much for reading it and in hope you all enjoyed my story.  
> I am working on new stories so make sure you follow my profile so you don't miss them!  
> Thank you thank you thank you

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters are always boring, I am sorry!  
> I thought of this idea when looking at Taeyong with white hair and his pointy ears.  
> Please leave comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
